The present disclosure relates to an ink cartridge that includes an ink bag that stores ink and a case that houses the ink bag, and to an ink bag unit that includes an ink bag.
Generally, an inkjet printer (hereinafter referred to as a printer) is configured such that an ink cartridge for supplying ink to a print head can be attached to and detached from the printer. An ink cartridge that includes an ink bag, a spout, and a case is known as a general ink cartridge. In this type of ink cartridge, the ink bag may have flexibility and may store ink therein. The spout may be provided to be connected to the ink bag, and may be used to draw out the ink. The case may have a rectangular parallelepiped shape and may house the ink bag.